File 1 : Cafe of Death
by Seisuke Seirin
Summary: Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko visited a new cafe near their school, they chat happily as usual, jokes around and Sonoko teasing to leave them together and get another table, but that nice day didn't last long since in that exact cafe a murder case occur.
1. Chapter 1 - Lucky Lucky Cafe

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

 **I DECIDED TO TWIST THE PLOT OF THE STORY FOR A BIT, SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER 1**

 **-ENJOY-**

* * *

 **-One morning in the class-**

 _ **_SUZUKI SONOKO : RAN'S BESTFRIEND_**_

"Ne, ne Ran!" shouted Sonoko excitedly who suddenly appear in front of Ran, "What's wrong Sonoko?" asked Ran, "You know that new cafe near our school, right?" asked Sonoko.

 ** __MORI RAN : SHINICHI'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND__**

"Uhm, If I'm not mistaken it's called "Lucky Lucky Cafe", since the day it first open here it's been 3 days." said Ran after nodding her head once.

"That's right, they said they even have a cool and handsome bartender who serve free drinks every 2 to 4 o'clock" said Sonoko while clamping her hand together and blush a little. "Really?" replied Ran excitedly. "Ne what do you say give it a try today after school?" asked Sonoko. "Huum, okay." replied Ran.

 ** __SHINICHI KUDO : HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT DETECTIVE__**

"What's okay?" asked Shinichi who just sat down on his chair. "We are going to that new cafe near the school after school today." explain Ran. "Want to join?" asked Sonoko. "Baro! who want to waste time and money just drinking some flavored water" replied Shinichi.

"Mouuu, Shinichi if you only going to say that why do you asked" said Sonoko a bit angry. "Ma, ma Sonoko, calm down" said Ran try to calm Sonoko down. "Well there's no point in inviting a foul mood detective like you anyway, your just going to ruin the moment." said Sonoko with a smug smirk on her face.

Suddenly an angry mark appear on Shinichi's head then he stand up while he slam his left hand on the table and the right one was balled up into a fist in front of his chest and his body is turn towards Sonoko and say "What did you say!"

"Well am I right, you never know how to have fun anyway, all you are good at is just in solving crime" said Sonoko said Sonoko still with her smug smirk on her face. Shinichi and Sonoko's face only inches apart.

"Fine! I'll join you both, just wait and see what a cool guy I am" said Shinichi returning to his seat looking out to the window with his chin up, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and crossed hands.

"Well let's see then Foul Mood Tantei-san" joke Sonoko then she return to her seat.

* * *

 **-After class in the afternoon-**

"We are here! Lucky Lucky Cafe!" said Sonoko, "What kind of name is it?" thought Shinichi with his eyes half open and a smile that indicating ridiculousness on his face, then they all walk inside.

"Irasshaimase, okyaku-sama how many people are you with?" asked the waitress politely "For 3 people please." answer Sonoko politely. "Hai, dozo." said the waitress while showing the way to the table. They all sit down and they waitress hand them the menu.

"I want one orange juice and chocolate chip brownies please" said Ran, "One ice coffee" said Shinichi, "For me one melon tea and mix ice cream please" said Sonoko. "Hai, please wait a moment." said the waitress then she walks to the counter to hand over the order.

"Wuahhh, kirei!" said Sonoko turn his head around taking in the scenery of the cafe "Hum, there are a lot of bright and soft color everywhere even the table is decorated with cute pictures" said Ran.

"Baro! of course they would decorate it with bright and soft color along with cute pictures since this place is a cafe. Girls are the more common quest to meet up at cafes so they need to make it looks cute and welcoming so people would come." explain Shinichi with a bored expression on his face.

"Ma, ma Shinichi lighten up a bit and let's enjoy the moment for now." said Ran, "Haaahhh, well fine since I'm here already anyway." said Shinichi, but on the inside he said "I could be reading the new novel of Detective Samonji that I've bought. I've been waiting to read it for a whole week since the announcement of volume 3."

"Hai, here are your order." said the waitress handing over the beverage and food. "Arigato" said Ran.

Then not long after that at 2 o'clock a business woman enter the cafe. "Irasshaimase, okyaku-sama how many people are you with?" asked the waitress politely.

 ** __HARADA MIWAKI : CEO OF GAME "MAGA" COMPANY__**

But suddenly the waitress is yelled "Hey are you new here! I only want to be serve with Susumu!"

"Ah, I'm really sorry I'll call her right away." said the waitress then she rush inside the kitchen. Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko saw it then Shinichi decided to asked one of the waitress who happen to pass by "Ano, sumimasen" called Shinichi.

"Hai okyaku-sama how can I help you?" asked the waitress. "Who is that woman?" asked Shinichi "Ahh..., she is the boss of a big game comapny "Maga" and she is also a regular customer that always come to our cafe before we move here. She always come at 2 o'clock, but she is quite troublesome since she only want to be serve by Susumu." explain the waitress.

"Hee, why is that?" asked Ran, "Well you see she has ever got her clothes spilled with hot coffee, many waiters and waitress try to apologize and even offer her another coffee but none of it works, it's only when Susumu came in bringing in a new fresh cup of coffee and offer to pay her laundry bill that she slowly calm down. Since no one dare to serve her that day anymore only Susumu that stay by her side serve her with patience and smile." explain the waitress.

"Hahaha, what a bad kind of habit" though Shinichi with his eyes half open and a smile that indicating ridiculousness on his face.

 _ **_NAGAOKA SUSUMU : WAITRESS IN LUCKY LUCKY CAFE_**_

"Irasshaimase Miwaki-san, you also look so energetic today." greeted Susumu with a smile on her face. "Of course I am, after this I am going to have a meeting with another big company. My company will soon go international." said Miwaki.

"Is that so, ganbare ne Miwaki-san." said Susumu. "Hum" replied Miwaki. "So, what do you want to order today?" asked Susumu

"The usual scramble egg with black pepper and an ice lemon tea." said Miwaki. "Hai, please wait a moment." said Susumu then she walks towards the counter to hand the order.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"Hai, here is your order" said Susumu as she hand the food and the drinks. "Arigatou ne Susumu." said Miwaki. "Doitashimashite Miwaki-san."

The door bell rang indicating another customer. there are 3 guys, 2 boys and 1 girls. "Irasshaimase, okyaku-sama how many people are you with?" asked the waitress politely. "3 people-, eh isn't that Miwaki?" said the first guy.

"Hum" Miwaki raise her head then she saw the trio "Ala, Kunzo-kun, Nakae-kun, Akane-chan" said Miwaki with a smile which look like forced on her face. "We will sit with her." explain Nakae to the waitress.

 _ **_IKARA AKANE : MIWAKI'S BESTFRIEND_**_

"It's been awhile isn't it. The last time we meet up like this is when we are in high school" exclame Akane.

 ** __NAKAE DERIO : MIWAKI'S EX-BOYFRIEND__**

"You're right Akane, I still remember that time I was still Miwaki's boyfriend before Kunzo stole her" said Derio.

 _ **_FUJIKO KUNZO : MIWAKI'S BOYFRIEND_**_

"Mou, stop it Derio it's 10 years ago anyway" said Kunzo.

* * *

Miwaki's friend all of them has ordered food and drink then four of them talk for a while.

"I need to go to the toilet for a while." said Miwaki. "Me too." said Nakae. Kunzo's phone ring take it out, "Excuse me for a while" said Kunzo leaving Akane alone.

Then after 3 minutes Nakae came back "Huh? Where is Kunzo?" asked Nakae. "He is outside making a phone call" said Akane. "Humm, sodesu ka." said Nakae. "Ano Nakae, I need to go to the toilet could you wait here for a moment? I'll be right back" said Akane. "Okay" replied Nakae.

Then few minutes after that Kunzo came back inside. "Who called?" asked Nakae. "My mother she asked me to bring back a few bag oranges." replied Nakae. "By the way when I was outside I heard that you can get a free drink every 2 to 4 o'clock at the bar." continue Nakae.

"Really!? Then I'll go get one" said Kunzo. "Bring me one too, anything will do" said Kunzo. "Okay" replied Nakae.

Then Miwaki and Akane came back from the toilet, "What took you two so long?" asked Nakae. "We chat for a while in the toilet" replied Miwaki a little bit angry and a streak of anger also could be seen on Akane.

"Hai, this is for you Kunzo, a bourbon" said Kunzo. "Arigatou. What did you get?" asked Nakae "I got myself a beer" replied Kunzo. "Only a beer?" asked Nakae again. "Of course! I'm the one who is going to drive the car." explain Kunzo.

then four of them continue talk for a while.

* * *

"Ne, Ran" called Sonoko, "What's wrong Sonoko?" asked Ran, "Want me to move to another table so you can enjoy your date with tantei-san" said Sonoko with a smug smile on his face. Ran and Shinichi blush then Ran scold Sonoko "Mouu, Sonoko stop that." "Hihihi" laugh Sonoko.

They all proceed to continue their meal and jokes around until

"Akhh..." suddenly Miwaki fall down from her chair holding her neck as if she was choked with something.

Kunzo and Nakae rush to Miwaki's side.

"Kyaaa...!"scream Akane "MIWAKI!" scream Kunzo, "WHAT'S WRONG MIWAKI?" asked Nakae

People inside the cafe saw it and some of them scream in horror.

Miwaki struggle for a few minutes then she went limp and there's some foam coming out from her mouth.

"Mazui" said Shinichi then he rush to the scene and check her pulse, "She is dead." said Shinichi. There are a lot of gasping sound.

Shinichi smelt something "This smell. Almond's odor?"said Shinichi then one type of poison cross his mind "It's cyanide." declare Shinichi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - Investigation Begins

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

Me , Ran and Sonoko went to visit a new cafe that just moved near our school, that cafe's name is "Luck Lucky Cafe", around 2 o'clock a business woman who is a CEO of a big game company enter the cafe, because of an unpleasant even in the past with the cafe this woman just want to be serve with one specific waitress in the cafe, she met her 3 old high school friend who by accident also choose to go to this cafe, but unfortunately it was their last meeting because few moments later this woman was murdered.

* * *

 _ **_SATO MIWAKO : MPD INVESTIGATION UNIT ONE_**_

"The victim is a CEO of a big game company called "MAGA", Harada Miwaki 27 years old. According to witnesses said she died ofter consuming the food and beverage that she ordered from this cafe. The cause of death is potassium cyanide poisoning" explain detective Sato.

 _ **_WATARU TAKAGI : MPD INVESTIGATION UNIT ONE_**_

"And the person that is the closest to the crime scene at that time is..." asked Takagi.

"That would be the 3 of us" said Akane. "Ano, you guys are?" asked Takagi.

"I am Ikara Akane, Miwaki's bestfriend. This guy with brown leather jacket beside me is Nakae Derio, he is Miwaki's ex-boyfriend and the last one is this guy with blue t-shirt Fujiko Kunzo, he is Miwaki's boyfriend." explain Akane.

"Hummm, I see" said Takagi.

 _"In this crime scene the only person that came in contact directly with the victim is those 3 on the waitress Susumu-san, which means this 4 people has the chance to poison the victim, but how did that person manage do it?"_ thought Kudo. "Who is in charge of making the foods and beverages in here?" asked Shinichi to Susumu.

"The one in charge of making the food is the chef Motoki Reti, as for the beverage is me and one more waitress Yusame Teru." explain Susumu. "And where are those 2 now?" asked Shinichi.

"Motoki-san and Yusame-san is resting at the back kitchen." said Susumu.

"Resting?" asked Shinichi. "Yes, at this time of the day our cafe is always loaded with customers so it will be tiring for all of us, and now plus with this case, it has shaken us all." explain Shinichi.

"Are all foods and beverages in here are make in the back kitchen?" asked Shinichi, "Yes, but there is an exception for drinks with alcohol. We will make it at the bar over there." explain Susumu as she point to the bar.

 ** __SAWADA KIRIHA : LUCKY LUCKY CAFE'S BARTENDER__**

"Sawada-san did the victim order anything from the bar" asked Shinichi, "That women, hmmm, no she didn't but one of her friend does. If I am not mistaken it is that guy with the blue t-shirt. He order a glass of bourbon and a bottle of beer." explain Sawada.

Shinichi then went to the victim's table he scan the area and he spot something strange. There's a thermos inside a small chocolate woman purse, the thermos was putted on top of the bag and covered with hood and the hood can't be shut properly due to the existance of the thermos.

 _"Strange. I don't remember seeing this thermos with them before when they came in. Judging from the position it is inside the bag and the size of the bottle from the bag if she does bring this thermos bottle it should have fallen off."_ thought Shinichi.

Then he saw that the thermos it looks like it is condensing, Shinichi then took out his handkerchief and cover his index finger then make one straight line on the thermos to clear out is suspicion.

It turns out the answer is yes the thermos does condensing since he could see the the streak of a straight line made from a condensation that he wipe.

"Akane-san is this your bag?" asked Shinichi as he point to the bag on the couch. "That's right." said Akane. "And what about the thermos?" asked Shinichi again.

"Thermos?" asked Sato then she walked to the table.

"Thermos? What thermos?" asked Akane confused and furrowing her eyebrows. "This thermos." Shinichi point to the part of the thermos that is sticking out from the bag.

"What is that thermos!? It's not mine. I didn't bring any thermos." exclaim Akane.

Sato then took the thermos out and give it to a officer and order him to investigate the thermos and its contains. After a few minutes the officer came back with a shocking news "Sato-san we've found potassium cyanide inside this thermos."

Shinichi, Detective Sato, Ran, Sonoko, Akane , Kunzo and Nakae all look shocked and there eyes are widen.

"Masaka, the culprit is..." said Ran. "Akane don't tell me you..." said Kunzo but before he could finish it Akane cut it off. "FUZAKERU NA! I'm not the criminal." exclaim Akane.

"Then why did we found this thermos in you bag." asked Takagi

"SHIRANAI! I don't even know it was there before Kudo-kun mention it. Someone must have wanted to pin it on me." exclaim Akane agrily.

"Just confess already Akane, you hate her for stealing your boyfriend, right?" said Nakae mockingly.

"Steal her boyfriend?" asked Shinichi. "Kunzo here before he is Miwaki's boyfriend he was Akane's" explain Nakae.

"Then isn't the same goes to you! If she didn't break up with you, you would already be a billionaire by now." shout Akane angrily at Nakae.

"Why you!" said Nakae angrily. "Ma, ma Akane,Nakae stop it don't fight with each other, we already in trouble for being involve in a murder please don't make it any worse." beg Kunzo.

"Stop your acting Kunzo. You hate her too, right?" said Akane. "Huh? what do you mean?" asked Kunzo. "Ala shiranai no? the reason she date you is because you have a lot of money so once you are broke then she ill break up with you just like Nakae." explain Akane.

"But still we have the physical evidence here found in your bag and with what we heard before you do have a motive." said Takagi.

"Don't joke around! I'm not the criminal." shout Akane.

 _"Something is not right, this is too simple. What did I miss?"_ thought Shinichi.

Shinichi leave the front of the cafe and goes to the back kitchen. He scan everything for anything strange. Then he spot the staff's bag at the corner of the kitchen's wall

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Key

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi walks towards the bags then he inspect them one by one. There are 4 bags.

First one is a brown satchel, inside it there are a recipe notebook, a water bottle and a spare t-shirt judging from the content of the bag, the size of the t-shirt and type of bag it is definitely a man's bag, and since it has a recipe notebook inside means the person must have quite a knowledge of cooking which means this is the chef's bag.

Second one is a black small-sized sling bag, inside Shinichi finds cosmetic's such as lip gloss, lipstick and powder and also a full touch screen smartphone with a small teddy bear strap. Which means this is a woman's bag, and still a young one since she put a teddy bear strap on her phone.

Third one is a medium-sized light pink sling bag, inside it there are a spare t-shirt, a fashion magazine, a cosmetic's bag and a silver flip phone, then this one is also a woman's bag. Because the size of the spare t-shirt found in the bag, cosmetic's bag and fashion magazine which is woman's property.

The last one is a dark green backpack with 2 side nets on the left and right, Shinichi search inside the bag and found a lunch box, travel tissue and a full touch screen smartphone. This one is quite hard to determine since there is no specific clue of what gender the owner is.

Shinichi then proceed to check the net. In the right Shinichi found some candy none of it has been opened, then on the left side net...

 _"Heh? Why is this side of net wet?"_ thought Shinichi. Then Shinichi began to check the other parts of the bag to look for another wet part but found none, Shinichi also check the other bag and also found that none of them is wet except the last one.

 _"Is it because of rain? No! Today's forecaster said that today will be very hot and we are in the middle of summer season that would be very weird."_ thought Shinichi as he wals back into the main cafe. Shicnichi looks outside the window to the road _"Also the road outside is to dry then there is definitely no rain and there is no sign of anyone watering plants, even if they do the only plant there are here are some trees and no potted plants."_

 _"Then why is it wet?"_ thought Shinichi.

Then a sound of a rumble stomach could be heard. "Ah..., gomen. I haven't got the chance to eat my meal yet and my order hasn't come out yet. Can I use the kitchen?" said Kunzo

"Of course you can't! Since there is a murder here it is obvious that this whole place is off limit." said Sato.

"Daijobu, I bring a lunch box with me today, you can eat that if you want. I brought 3 sandwiches." said Susumu.

"Ahhh arigato Susumu, tasukata nda" said Kunzo.

"Ii yo. Ki ni shinaide." replied Susumu.

 _"Lunch box? Then the last bag is hers. But that strange if people bring a lunch box they usually brought that thing with them too. But the last time I checked she didn't have it. Why?"_ thought Shinichi.

* * *

Few hours later Detective Sato got a call from headquarter that result from the forensic came out. "Heh? The amount of poison that is inside the victim body and inside the beverage is not balance?" said Detective Sato shocked. Shinichi also shocked hearing that.

"The victim ingested more than the amount of poison found inside the beverage? How much is it? Victim : beverage 10 : 2. Douiu koto yo? How came it's that much?" asked detective Sato.

Detective Sato the sigh and end her call. "Sato-san what do you mean with the amount of poison is different?" asked Shinichi. "Oh they said the amount found inside the beverage isn't enough to kill a person but somehow the amount that Miwaki ingested is more then that." explain Sato.

 _"Douiu koto da? This case seem impossible. How can the amount found are different."_ thought Shinichi.

 _"Think, think, think!"_ Shinichi willing himself to think.

Shinichi recall all the suspicious clue he found _"Wet net, different amount of poison, lunch box."_ "Arg! What is it!" said Shinichi desperately.

Shinichi walks around the cafe one more time to gather more clue then he stop in front of the victim table the he saw something on the table.

 _"Heh? Why is that on a spoon?_ _The only reason people take that with the spoon is because they want to eat it."_ thought Shinichi.

 _"Eat it?"_ thought Shinchi

Shinichi closed his eye, his eyebrows are furrowed, his right hand's index finger and thumb covering his chin _"Wet side net, condensing thermos, lunch box, spoon, different amount of poison."_

Shinichi the snap his eyes open, a smile could be seen on his face then he say "Sou ka _,_ sou yu kotoka."

"Heh? What's wrong Shinichi." asked Ran.

"I've seen it. The one and only truth behind this incident." declare Shinichi.

All the people in the cafe looks shocked at Shinichi's declaration.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER SNEEK PEEK  
**

 _"It's not inside there from the start, it is in the things that have a relation to it"_

 _"Yeah, Miwaki do have that kind of habit"_

 _"The culprit who killed Miwaki-san..." start Shinichi "that was..."_


	4. Chapter 4 - Case Closed

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Shinichi hontou?" asked Ran.

"Aa..., shitteru yo." answer Shinichi

"Ja, how did the criminal kill Miwaki-san?" asked Sato

"It is poisoning" said Shinichi.

"Heh? Demo Sato keiji said that the amount find is totally different, ne Sato-san?" said Ran.

"Humm, that's true." answered Sato.

"Well that's because the poison is not inserted in the beverage." answered Shinichi.

"Heh? Ja, how the poison get inside the beverage?" asked Nakae.

"It's not inside there from the start, it is in the things that have a relation to it" explain Shinichi.

"Something related to it?" said Takagi confused.

"Sou, tatoeba ice cube da." said Shinihci.

"Ice cube?" asked Sato.

"Demo Kudo-kun, we've checked this whole place and found no trace of the poison, how did the the criminal do it? Even if the criminal does put it in the ice cube how did the criminal distinguish the ice cube from the other ice cube?" asked Takagi.

"That is because the ice cube is not made in this cafe, it was prepared on the previous day, in the criminal's house." explain Shinichi.

"First the criminal made the ice cube inside their house, the culprit then add the poison to the ice cube when it is in the proses of freezing that way the poison will be sealed inside the ice cube." explain Shinichi.

"Then when the ice cube is ready the next day the culprit take it out and put it inside a water container." continue Shinichi.

"Water container? Masa ka!?" said Takagi shocked.

"Sou, the thermos we found earlier is the container. That's why we found the trace of the poison inside it. Then when the criminal arrive here, the criminal put the thermos inside the freezer to keep the shape of the ice cube." explain Shinichi.

"Naruhodo then the criminal won't get the ice cube mixed with the other ice cube from the cafe." said Takagi.

"Ja, the different amount of poison is because of..." said Ran

"Sono toori, no matter how much effort you do to keep the ice cube in shape, one it came in contact with the air, room temperature or another substance it will slowly melt away, so the little amount of poison inside the beverage is because of the melting ice cube." explaine Shinichi.

"As for why the amount ingested is much more than the amount in the beverage is because of Miwaki-san's habit." continue Shinichi.

"Miwaki-san's habit?" asked Sato.

"If my prediction is right Miwaki-san dou have the tendency to eat her beverage ice cube's right? The proof is there's an ice cube left on the spoon on the crime scene table" asked Shinchi.

"Yeah, Miwaki do have that kind of habit..., USO!" exclaime Akane shocked.

"Yeah, the true amount of poison ingested got inside Miwaki-san when she ate the ice cube." explain Shinichi.

"Then how did the culprit know that Miwaki-san will come today?" asked Takagi.

"That's easy. Since Miwaki-san is a regular customer who always come to this cafe at the exact 2 o'clock for lunch." explain Shinichi.

"Hehhh, is that so?" Sato asked the waitress.

"Yeah, she's been coming to our cafe regularly even before we moved here." explain one of the waitress.

"Then who is the criminal?" asked Kunzo.

"The culprit who killed Miwaki-san..." start Shinichi "that was you isn't it..."

Shinichi raise his and with his index finger pointing and his thumb outstretch beside it which is his trade mark pose in pointing the criminal "Nagaoka Susumu-san"

"Heh? What are you talking about, why me? My friendship with Miwaki-san is just fine." asked Susumu shocked.

"It's true that your friendship with Miwaki-san is just fine. But it is just act isn't it?" said Shinichi.

"Act? Why would I..." before Susumu can continue Shinichi cut it of by saying "8 years ago, there is a big game company CEO that commited a suicide, if I'm right that person's name is Juso Nagusoka. He is you dad isn't he?" said Shinichi.

"My dad? How could you say that we even have a different surename." said Susumu.

"Your name, it is an anagram isn't it. Nagaoka Susumu = Asumu Nagusoka." explain Shinchi.

"That is just your huch isn't it." said Susumu.

"You phone cover, even though your name is Nagaoka Susumu but on your phone cover there are a knitting written 'For Asumu Nagusoka. From Juso Nagusoka' that's a present from you dad isn't it." explain Shinichi.

"Yes he is my dad but why do I have to kill Miwaki for that? Even more so what prove do you have? They never found the trace of my finger print on the thermos right?" asked Susumu.

"Indeed they didn't find it because you wiped it away with the travel tissue you bought with you inside your bag." explain Shinichi.

"Wipe my fingerprint? Huh zannen datta that's way too abstract. anyone can do that. There is a lot of tissue here." counter Susumu.

"Then what about you finger?" asked Shinichi.

"My finger?" asked Susumu.

"Sou, since we never find any gloves around this area I assume that the criminal take the ice cube out with their bare hand so when they check you finger they will find the same trace of poison used to kill Miwaki-san, and even if you wash you hands there will be some trace left on the tap and in the drain." explain Shinichi.

"Since when you wash your hands the poison will dilute in the drain water and brought to the drain." continue Shinichi.

Again Susumu is shocked and keep silent.

"Then again since this morning there is no rain so why is the left net of you bag wet?" asked Shinichi.

Susumu can't answer it.

"That's because you use it to bring something wet isn't it. Tatoeba a cold water bottle. What a coincidence that we also found a thermos here, and most of it the thermos is condensed so you left net absorbed the condensing water and it became wet isn't it. There is no other wet area on your bag or others beside that net." explain Shinichi.

"Also isn't is strange for an employee who brought a lunch box but didn't bring something to drink. Since logically employee is prohibited in consuming product from the cafe or restaurant isn't it. Then why don't you have it?" asked Shinichi.

Susumu still keep silent

"Well that's because the water bottle is that thermos that we found isn't it." said Shinichi.

"Then you tried to pin the crime on Akane san by putting the thermos inside her bag but unfortunately her bag is too small so youjust put it on top of her bag an cover it with the bag's top cover." explain Shinichi.

"You choose Akane because she sat close to the edge. Since their position is like this

 **MIWAKI**

 **(TABLE)**

 **AKANE - KUNZO - NAKAE**

you choose the time when the incident happen so no one will pay attention to you." explain Shinichi.

"Sou da. It's me who killed Miwaki." answered Susumu weakly.

"Nande yo Susumu?" asked Kunzo.

"Nande?" asked Susumu back as a disgusted laugh escape her mouth. Ano onna wa watashi no otou-san no korosu yo!" exclaim Susumu.

"Back then my father own a successful game company 'Fumao' da. Then this woman came along and persuade my dad to sign a contract to work together. At that time 'Maga' is still a small company who has no name or fame yet. My dad being a kind person as he is agree to accept the offer and sign the contract." explain Susumu.

"They were going alright until this woman start to act irrational and make a lot of investment here and there, most of them are unsuccessful and the 'Maga' company started to gain more debt then profit. When Miwaki-san was about to get broke she came to my father for money. Everything will be just fine if she just asked my dad for money but instead she killed my father and make it look like a suicide." explain Susumu.

"When I read the contract I understand it all since there is written that if one of the owner left or died then their company will fall into the partner's hand." explain Susumu.

"You know, I wasn't planning on doing this before if just she knew how to shut her mouth." said Susumu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kunzo.

"When I heard that she is a CEO of 'Maga' game company I brought up 'Fumao' as a company that used to be famous without giving out my identity. Then do you know what she said?" asked Susumu.

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _"Fumao?" said Miwaki with an evil smirk and laugh "Do you know the company's owner is just a one fool old man, he accepted the contract even though when the conditions are wierd, he beileve everyone is just as kind as him. He thought that when I demand a meeting that it will only be a usual meeting but instead it is a take over."_

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

* * *

"She just keep on blabbering about how she killed and take over my dad, she wasn't even drunk at that time. She is just down right evil! She got what she deserve." said Susumu.

"How can you decide what a person deserve to get?" asked Shinichi.

"Eh?" asked Susumu.

"You spoke so fondly of being kind and friendship , but you easily shed a blood of another people. What others people deserve to got is no one business excpet for the person themself." said Shinichi.

Susumu broke down in tears and was brought out of the cafe into the police station.

Before we even know it, it is already dark outside and we walk home.

Ran and Sonoko walks in the front and Shinichi following closely behind.

"Ahh, in the end we didn't get to enjoy ourselves." said Sonoko.

"Ma, ma Sonoko, at least the case is solved isn't it?" said Ran.

"Well you're not wrong." said Sonoko. "Ja, my home is this way. Matta ato na Ran, Kudo-kun."

"Hum, matta ne." replied Ran.

"Ou." replied Shinichi.

"Ja, kikou yo Shinichi." said Ran.

Then Ran and Shinichi walk home side by side.

* * *

 **CASE CLOSED**


	5. FILE 2 : EPISODE PREVIEW

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Ahh Kudo-kun, you really come! I'm so happy."

"Saa mina, hajime yo! Today's challenge is Locked Dark Room! Soshite today's special guest to wa Kudo Shinichi-desu!"

"Ackkk!"

"Kyaaaa!"

 _"Kore wa satsujin!"_

"Eto, is he alone in there?"

"Iya, there is one person who is in there with him."

"EHHH!"

 **THE NEXT EPISODE OF CONAN IS  
**

 _ **"CRIMINAL KUDO SHINICHI"**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT CONAN HINT : MIRROR (KAGAMI)**_


End file.
